Yearbook 2007-2008
The Yearbook 2007-2008 is a book in Club Penguin found in the Book Room's Book Shelf. It tells you the events that happened in Club Penguin from October 2007 up to September 2008. It was released on October 24, 2008. October 2007 We celebrated our Second anniversary Party at the Coffee Shop - complete with a giant cake! It was a spooky time on the Island, when another eclipse darkened the sky for the Halloween Party. The spine-tingling film, Night of the Living Sled made us shudder at the Lighthouse. We started wearing wigs - and looked great with Beekeepers and Spikesters! November 2007 The Plaza was renovated, and it became a cultural hotspot with the addition of The Stage. Actors and actresses were invited to star in our first ever play, "Space Adventure!". December 2007 During the holiday festivities, we donated to Coins for Change and showed we care about the environment and kids around the world. January–March 2008 What a busy start to the year! While we dance with our sombreros at the Winter Fiesta-Val, superheroes battled against a giant squid in "Squidzoid vs. Shadow Guy and Gamma Gal." Divers and mermaids splashed around in snorkelling gear at our Sub-Marine Party. Sporty penguins wore soccer shirts and brought gym kits to work out in their igloos! The Migrator, Rockhopper's trusty ship, went up against an iceberg and sank. The captain and Yarr escaped safely and we started the Save the Migrator Project. Brave divers used the Aqua Grabber to salvage Rockhopper's ship. As a thank you, he gave us the key to the Captain's Quarters. April 2008 We waddled around an artful-looking island and felt dizzy as the Forest went upside-down for our April Fool's Day Party. Penguins gathered eggs for Easter and got new jobs with the Rescue Squad. May 2008 Hark! Brave knights, daring princesses, ferocious dragons, and ye olde blacksmiths did waddleth about the great Medieval Party. Penguins built a secret Tree-House at the Forest, and across the land good cheer and celebrations could be found. June 2008 Water balloons were tossed at the Water Party, and at The Stage, we travelled back in time with "The Penguins That Time Forgot". In town, an unexpected earthquake damaged buildings, but quick-thinking penguins soon cleaned up the mess. July 2008 July was a busy month! We organized our inventories with improved player cards, and sent postcards with Penguin Mail. At the Music Jam 08, crowds danced, bands jammed, and penguins made music dance videos. We went wild for the Penguin Band when they rocked the 'berg and hung out with their backstage fans! August 2008 Fitness was the name of the game as we earned medals during the Penguin Games. We worked out in a triathlon, played soccer in the pitch, and then relaxed in our new ship igloos. Phew! September 2008 We played new fair games, collected tickets, and won new prizes at the second Fall Fair. There were plenty of special treats in store, including a colorful carousel and a tasty candy apple. SWF *Yearbook 2007-2008 Category:Yearbooks Category:2008